onepunch_anime_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Boros
Lord Boros is the leader of Dark Matter and the final antagonist in the series. Biography Lord Boros grew up on a harsh planet far from Earth where he managed to kill all the other warriors. He then traveled from planet to planet recruiting aliens to help overthrow other worlds. One day he met a seer who fortold of a warrior who would give him the fight of his life. After 20 years Lord Boros and his forces arrived on Earth. Destroying City-A in the process and killing millions of people. Melzargard attacked the surface while Boros stayed behind on his ship. With Saitama destroying the living quarters and killing untold amount of alien soldiers he eventually met with Geryuganshoop. After killing him Saitama met with Lord Boros and despite hitting him with a single punch Lord Boros survived. Surprised by such an event both began to fight in a fierce battle. Although it seemed rather even it became evident Saitama was stronger. In a desperate move Lord Boros activated Meteoric Burst and managed to punt Saitama to the moon. Believing the fight to be over Lord Boros began to show signs of fatigue. Saitama however returned and the two eventually used their final moves to kill the other with Saitama victorious. The two sharing final moments together and even Lord Boros realized he stood no chance. Despite this Saitama regarded Lord Boros as strong when asked by Genos how the fight went. Personality Boros was a rather honorable foe telling Saitama his name and even allowing Saitama to witness his power. He was rather bored with his life prior to the start of the fight but actually seemed to be rather excited for the battle of his lifetime. He even seemed to be rather happy his battle, despite the loss he faced, was such an incredible one. Abilities Speed Lord Boros was quite fast he was not only able to outspeed Saitama but was able to move so fast that it melted most of the ship while in Meteoric Burst. While in said form he was able to completely overwhelm Saitama, albiet due to his lack of foresight, and land many blows on him with out Saitama even able to block or dodge. Power Lord Boros was quite powerful as he was able to overpower Saitama a few times during their battle and was even able to do tremendous damage to his ship while fighting Saitama. During the begining of the fight he was able to power kick Saitama through a pillar and continue to put up an intense fight. During the Meteoric Burst he was able to kick Saitama straight to the moon. Durability Boros boasts considerable capabilities in terms of durability. He was the first and only individual to survive multiple hits from Saitama. Regeneration Boros, while not the first villian to be able to regenerate, was the most effective at this ability. He was able to regenerate his entire arm. Once Saitama got serious he was able to pull his body back together. There are limits however during his final attack he was drained completely and was effectively unable to regenerate Techniques Meteoric Burst Using his latent energy he can enhance his strength and speed beyond that one anything on the planet. His body changes from blue to a pink tint with black lines over his body. The form also has a huge aura that surrounds his body flowing outward in a fantastic fashion. The form however does have a drawback as it wears him down similar to an aerobic exercise causing his body immense stamina loss. Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon Boros gathers a large amount of energy into his body and projects it in his mouth. According to him the blast can wipe out an entire planet. Trivia * Lord Boros is similar thematically with Frieza of Dragon Ball Z. Both fighting and destroying planets due in part of a prophecy. Each having various transformations and Similar upbringings. * His transformations also similar to that of Super Saiyan 1 and 3. * Although Boros rank is never brought up in anime he is considered a God Level Threat due to his Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon as it can destroy the entire planet. * Lord Boros is considered a foil to Saitama as both are warriors that are immensely powerful but bored with their being so strong. Category:Dark Matter